In conventional construction machine such as a wheel loader, a front console is disposed to the front of the steering wheel for manual operation by an operator. Electronic components, such as a monitor, various switches, and the like, are mounted into the front console.
A method of splitting a front console into a center console, a right console, and a left console, with the object of being able to mount more components, is known in the prior art (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2001-26947). Several electronic components, harnesses, and the like are mounted into the consoles.